Hugo
by yramnerual
Summary: Their lives revolve around this little boy. Heaven help anyone who tries to break apart their family. Eventual Linstead
1. Chapter 1

"I am buying the first round at Molly's tonight!" Ruzeck called as the team got out of their cars after pulling into the garage. Met with a cheering applause, Adam knew exactly what the team needed after that arrest.

It had been a tough one. Brutal murders of innocent children was something Chicago didn't need on their streets and the Intelligence team hadn't let up until the scumbags were brought to justice. They were lucky that it hadn't ended in any more injury or death but they were all exhausted and ready for a drink or two… or three.

"And the second round is on me" Voight added "Good police work out there, all of you"

Proud was an understatement when Hank wanted to describe his team. Each played their parts, brought their own attributes to the group and took each case with the upmost seriousness. They put their heart and soul into the job and Hank saw that today in particular.

As the boys all headed upstairs to their desks, Erin hung back a little. This case had taken it's toll on the young woman. Cases involving kids were always difficult and Erin really needed to find her strength to get through them. Her mind wandered every time they rolled up to a crime scene and all her energy was spent not seeing his angelic little face on all those children.

At the top of the stairs, Jay realised his partner wasn't right behind him and waited. He could see the pain on her face as the case continued but as the Erin Lindsay he knew and was falling in love with, she was staying strong and on the job. She was good at keeping her emotions behind a mask until she was out of sight and they could wash over her like a flood. Erin made her way up the stairs and plastered a smile across her face at the sight of her partner. A lot of her strength came from the man in front of her even if he didn't quite know why. Her best friend and someone she trusted with her life, Erin took comfort in knowing that she was always safe by his side. Jay would always have her back in just about any situation. There was one however she hadn't disclosed and it killed her to lie to him especially when those trusting green eyes peered back at her.

"Coming to Molly's later?"

Erin shook her head "I think I might just make it a quiet night in". All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch and forget about the horrors she saw through the day… Once she finished her paperwork.

xxx

It didn't take the team long to file away everything they needed especially with the thought of a relaxing night at Molly's waiting for them. Ruzeck and Attwater were of course the first up and out the door closely followed by Antonio, Jay and Alvin. They all needed that time to just let off some steam before another case came in and they started all over again.

"How you doin' kid?" Hank asked as he made his way out to the squad room and saw Erin was the last one there. He had noticed her change in demeanor throughout the case and knew exactly why.

"These ones always suck" she sighed with a heavy shrug "I just picture Hugo's face at every crime scene"

"You know that's not healthy"

"I know, I can't help it"

Hank sat down on the edge of Erin's and placed a comforting hand on her knee. The seasoned detective would never admit it but he too pictured the faces of his son Justin, Erin and her son Hugo on the faces of some victims. It was too hard not to fear that something terrible could happen to the three most important people in his life.

A mother at only sixteen years old, Erin didn't know where she and her now 11 year old son Hugo would be if Hank hadn't taken them in and gotten them both the care they needed all those years ago. She owed both their lives to him and Camille of course who did everything they could to help the pair. Even without Camille, Hank was the best grandfather to that little boy and cherished him more than anything.

For exactly days like today, Hugo remained a secret from the Intelligence team. Neither Erin nor Hank could risk bad people finding out about the boy and using him as bait… or worse. Hank Voight was still one of the most influential and hated men on the streets of Chicago with a long list of people with a grudge they'd like to settle with him. Erin and Justin were at risk enough without Hugo having to see anything that would change his innocent outlook on life.

Filing the last of her paperwork, Erin was ready to go home and hug her little boy. She stopped by Hank's office on her way back to her desk.

"I'm heading home"

"Give that kid of yours a big hug for me okay?" Hank chuckled. Even though he would see the 11 year old tomorrow night for their weekly Friday night dinner, he still missed him. He never expected a child to have the impact on him that Hugo did, Hank wouldn't change it for the world.

"Will do" Erin smiled "He asked about when you'd finally take him camping again last night" she chuckled as her arms crossed across her chest and she leaned on the door frame.

"When the weather warms up, we'll head out to the lake and we'll go fishing"

"He'll hold you to that. When was the last time he forgot any of his Grandpa's promises?"

"Good thing I keep all my promises" Hank laughed "Now go home, kid. Your boy is waiting"

xxx

Erin's favourite part of the day was picking her son up from her cousin Jenna's apartment and making the short walk back to their own home. Hank's niece, who was only a few years older than Erin had been a godsend as Erin followed Hank into the police force. She was Hugo's nanny and one of the young detective's best friends for many years. Jenna had watched Hugo grow up and knew exactly how to care for such a special boy.

Brought into the Voight home at five months pregnant, Erin was able to get the care she hadn't been able to get living from couch to couch. She had drunk alcohol more than she really should have early in her pregnancy and those impacts were seen as Hugo grew up. He was an incredibly talented young artist and was creative beyond his time but when it came to academics, he was a little behind the rest of the kids his age. It didn't help that Hugo wasn't a big talker as a sufferer of dyspraxia. He was lucky to get two words out in a day with Erin the only one to hold a conversation with the eleven year old. He was shy and quiet and comfortable that way. Erin, Jenna and Grandpa (Hank) were his favourite people and all he needed to be a happy kid.

Cherishing every moment with her little man, Erin knew she was lucky to have him in her life. She regretted all that she did and drank while carrying Hugo and spent every day making his life the best it could be. All the pain and regret she felt was poured into loving that boy for everything he is and giving him every opportunity to be whatever his heart desired.


	2. Chapter 2

The Intelligence team had been worked to their wits end with the cases they caught over the next few weeks. The child murderers they took down seemed to be only the tip of the iceberg of Chicago's underground. The team took down some of the worst criminals in their city and were quickly racking them up as they closed each case.

As much as Erin tried to get home to Hugo as early as possible, more and more late shifts were spent by Jay's side. Not that she was complaining, she loved his company but her heart ached for her little boy. He was always in the best care with Jenna and when he could, Hank but Erin wished it was her.

"You okay?" Jay asked with a gentle nudge to his partner's knee. The pair had been sitting on a suspect's house and the young detective was off in her own world. Jay worried about her. Leaving his hand on her knee, Jay waited for Erin to snap out of her daze before removing it with a gentle squeeze.

"Hmmm, yeah" she chuckled. Thinking about her boy, this was the part of the job Erin hated. Sitting, waiting and watching for a scumbag to walk out his door when she could be doing so much more. Erin knew this was such an integral part of their police work but that didn't make her like it any more.

"You seem a little out of it today. Anything I can do to help?"

"I'm okay, really"

"You're a terrible liar" Jay laughed and was rewarded with a firm slap to his chest. Of the pair, Erin was by far the best liar, the fact her partner knew nothing of her son was all the proof she needed. "Ok maybe you're not but there's something up"

Erin just wanted to tell him. Tell him everything but now wasn't the right time. They needed to be focusing on the job not on their personal lives. Telling Jay everything would lift such a heavy weight of Erin's shoulders, the burden that she knew was keeping her from realising her feelings for her partner.

There was no denying there was a strong chemistry between Erin and Jay. Since the day this fresh faced ex-Ranger walked into the 21st district with his enthusiastic attitude and quick wit, Erin knew he would be trouble. She grew up as a street kid, a teenage parent with a junkie for a mother and a father in jail, she was the complete opposite to Jay and in a way that was her downfall. He fell for her rough edges and street knowledge while she was entranced by his instinct and strength. But she was holding back from him. She couldn't break down the walls she'd built so high as a child to let him into her life and her family. Erin wanted to, she wanted Jay to know everything and love her for everything that she was, including a mother. But she couldn't. She had spent so long protecting Hugo that she just couldn't let Jay in.

xxx

"Y'know, your Mom is going to wise up pretty soon about our little treats after school" Jenna chuckled as she too another sip of her milkshake. As Hugo's nanny, she picked the 11 year old up from school every day and every once in a while she'd treat him to a little something special. There were some days that Jenna could tell hadn't gone well for Hugo and she liked being able to put a smile back on the usually happy kid's face.

"Too late" he giggled and licked the melting ice-cream as it dripped down his hand. He may not have told her of their treats but his mother wouldn't be a detective if she didn't already know what was going on. Jenna was a special person in her son's life and Erin didn't mind that the pair shared something like that every once in a while. If it made Hugo's day better after being teased a school then she was all for it.

As they continued on their way toward Jenna's apartment, Hugo stopped at the trash can to throw his napkin away after mopping up all the ice cream that had run down his arms. He suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grasp his shoulders from behind. A flood of fear washed through the 11 year old as those strong hands squeezed tight and started to pull him toward the curb. Using what little voice the young boy had, Hugo screamed out. Kicking back toward the strong man who owned the strong hands, he fought the man with all his strength.

Jenna was alert at the sound of Hugo's screams and ignored the danger as she raced to his aid. The man was pulling Hugo toward a black SUV with blacked out windows but the 11 year old was not going quietly. Trying to push away the man, Jenna's adrenalin fueled anger threw a sharp punch to his side earning a cry in pain. Weakened only slightly, he still didn't let go of Hugo.

Hugo himself tried to injure the man with heel dig to the shins. Hitting the man's knee, he was able to cripple the man enough to get out of his grasps and into the safe arms of Jenna. That didn't stop him though. The man lunged again for the boy but quick on his feet, Hugo ducked out of the way with the man capturing the trash can instead. Fuming, the man needed to end this for good.

Hugo saw the gun as it was drawn and acted faster than thought possible. Grabbing Jenna's hand he tried to pull her away as the shot echoed through the street. The terrified painful screams confirmed to the young boy that he hadn't pulled her from harm's way. As they fell to the pavement, people around them started to notice the commotion. Not wanting to get caught the man retreats to the SUV and speeds off before too many people go to the aid of Jenna and Hugo.

"Jenna" Hugo sniffed as he pressed his hands to Jenna's shoulder. Blood pushed through between his fingers, the pool growing with every weakening heartbeat. A woman who had come out of the florist down the block called 911 and assured Hugo that everything would be ok. He didn't believe a word she said as the pool of blood grew but Hugo wouldn't let up. His Mom had taught him basic first aid and always to put pressure on a wound until someone was able to help. She had prepared him for situations like this without him even knowing.

The ambulance and police rolled up within minutes and were met with a growing group of spectators. Hugo refused to move his hands until Ambulance 61's Chilli and Brett assured him that Jenna would be getting the best care possible. Remaining by her side, the 11 year old couldn't, wouldn't let go.

xxx

"That has to be girlfriend number 5 to go in and out" Jay sighed as he shot a photo of the woman leaving their suspects terrace home. He and Erin had been sitting there for what felt like a lifetime watching woman after woman come and go. This guy's stamina was astounding the pair of detectives.

"Jealous there, Halstead?" Erin laughed nudging him gently.

"Hardly"

"Maybe we'll ask Voight" she chuckled as she noticed her phone ringing and Hank's number pop up on the screen. Jay was thankful that Erin was joking, he couldn't bear to think what Hank would say about the situation. Hitting the answer button and setting it on loudspeaker, Erin assumed Hank was checking in on their progress.

"You need to get to Chicago Med now" he insisted without any thought of a greeting to the pair.

"Hank, what's going on?"

"Burgess and Roman are on their way to take over the surveillance. Just get to Chicago Med… It's Jenna and Hugo"

Without another thought, Erin had the car into gear and speeding off toward Chicago Med. Holding on, Jay had to quickly pull on his seatbelt before he went flying through the windscreen. With lights and sirens blaring, Erin had to get to Chicago Med as fast as possible.

"Who are Jenna and Hugo?"

Erin was focused on the road. Fear and adrenalin coursing through her veins, she was terrified for what she would walk into once they got to the hospital.

"Erin" Jay gasped as his partner screamed through an intersection and narrowly missed the oncoming traffic. He had never seen her like this before and it worried him. What or who could put the usually level headed young woman into such a panic. "Erin"

As they pulled into Chicago Med and Erin parked haphazardly by the Emergency entrance, she finally remembered Jay was by her side. "Hugo is my son"

"Your son?"

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Apologies for such a delay in updating, I have one exam left and then I'm done with uni for the semester (yay!).**

"Hugo is my son"

"Your son?"

"You have a…" Jay turned to his partner but she wasn't there. Already racing into the Emergency Department, Erin had left Jay hanging. In a state of disbelief, Jay didn't know what to do, what to think. His partner for almost 2 years had been hiding a child from him. How had something so big gone under the radar for so long? He was perplexed.

Erin on the other hand was in a panic as she burst through the doors and caught sight of Jay's brother Will with blood stains across his scrubs. Completely forgetting about her partner, her main worry was her cousin and son.

"What happened? Where are they?"

"Jenna's been shot in the shoulder" he began "We've managed to stop the bleeding but she'll need surgery. We're just waiting for an OR to open up"

Erin's heart dropped. Will's words ripped apart the young detective as she got a grip of the situation.

"And Hugo?"

"He's hurt his elbow but I haven't been able to get close enough"

"Can I see them?" she asked with a shaky voice. Even though her son was ok, the heartache didn't subside. Her cousin and son had been attacked and she hadn't been there to protect them. Following Will through to the treatment bay, Erin's heart pounded furiously. Jenna was covered in blood, the source only clear by the mass of gauze and tubes protruding from her. Intubated, she looked so weak and fragile but Jenna was neither of those. She was tough, she would fight.

"Mom" Hugo gasped as he saw his mother and raced into her embrace. Wrapping his blood stained arms around her waist, he buried his face into her stomach. He needed the tight hold of his mother to bring some sense back into his little world. If she was there everything would be ok.

The pair were pushed out of the way as Will and his team began to prep Jenna for transport. An OR had opened up and they needed to get her in there as fast, her blood pressure was dropping and she had lost a lot of blood. Will assured them that he would do whatever he could to help her. He was giving them a glimpse of hope in the nightmare that was crashing down around them.

Erin pried her son's arms from around her waist before dropping to her knees beside him. Holding his hands in hers, she was not letting go of that little boy anytime soon. "What happened?"

xxx

Maggie, head of the nursing staff found Hugo a clean shirt and helped Erin wash away the blood that had dried over the young boy's hands. They'd managed to check out his elbow and bandage up the nasty graze he'd gotten from the fall. Other than a few bruises, Hugo was lucky. He was yet to find the words to explain to his mother what had happened that afternoon. It had all happened so fast, his mind was still catching up with it all. Maggie promised to keep them updated on Jenna's surgery as she ushered them around to the waiting area. There wasn't much more they could do now.

"Jay" Erin breathed as she came around the corner and spotted her partner. With a three quarter empty bottle of water in hand, it looked like he'd been in the waiting room a while. It was only then that Erin realised Jay had been there all the time she had been. Jay wouldn't have left Erin. He'd always have her back no matter what. That was what partners did.

Running her hand through Hugo's tousled hair, Erin knew there was no time like the present to reveal to Jay what she had wanted to tell him for so long. She feared what her partner would say. Would he be mad? Would he shut her out? Would their partnership be over?

"Maggie filled me in on Jenna" he began with a weak smile. Looking down to the eleven year old, he saw Erin's hazel eyes staring back at him. The warmth she carried reflected through Hugo's eyes as they stayed fixed on the detective. He was yet to let go of his mother and after this afternoon, he wasn't going to let any strange people part them again. Dropping to one knee he brightened his smile to the boy. "You must be Hugo. I heard you were pretty brave out there today"

"Very brave" Erin smiled as she watched Jay rise to his feet. Her heart still pounded.

"Would you like me to drive you guys home or do you want to wait here for Jenna?"

Hugo answered Jay's question without a sound but with a tug of his mother's hand toward the seats beside them. He didn't want to go anywhere until he knew Jenna was going to be okay. Following the pair, Jay sat down beside Erin.

"You don't have to stay…"

"If you want me to go, I can…"

Erin laid her hand gently onto her partner's knee and smiled slightly "Stay, please"

Hugo pulled his headphones out of his bag and slipped them over his ears. Like a lifeline, the 11 year old relied on music when he was feeling anxious. Immersing himself in his music calmed him and let his mind catch up with his aching heart. More often than not, Erin saw her son hide away in the safe confines of his music. When life got too much, when it all just overwhelmed the boy, he used his music to bring him back. As Hugo laid his head down on his mother's lap, he curled up letting the music calm his mind and his shaking hands.

Erin took the opportunity to talk to Jay while Hugo was listening to music. She had told Hugo about Jay and everyone she worked with, she held them in high regard. Erin wanted to turn the tables.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hugo" she began "I understand if you're mad"

Jay took a deep breath. "I'm not mad. Disappointed but not mad." And he was telling the truth. He wasn't angry at Erin for keeping this from him but he was hurt that she hadn't trusted him enough.

"When I started in Intelligence, Hank was still teetering on the edge. He was still dealing with some dangerous people and I worried that Hugo would get caught in the cross hairs. I worried for days like today" Erin sighed "I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell everyone but… How was I supposed to explain to you that I had a son? I am doing a terrible job of doing it now"

Jay's reassuring hand over hers that still rested on his knee assured her to continue.

"You've seen my CI file, I was sixteen and on the street. Hank and Camille took me in when I was 5 months pregnant and were a godsend. I don't know where Hugo and I would be if they hadn't cared for us." She continued "Hugo is a special kid. I made a lot of mistakes while I was pregnant with him and I've spent every day since trying to protect him from the worst in this world. I want him to stay my innocent little boy. I thought that keeping him from everyone would make sure he was safe but I'm in the wrong business for that. I need you, I need our family. I've been stupid to think I could keep him wrapped in cotton wool all his life"

"Today wasn't your fault Erin" Jay insisted as he saw the tears well up in his partner's eyes. She had been holding this in for so long, taking on so much by herself that it was now bursting free. She blamed herself for someone trying to hurt her son and her family. The young detective couldn't take it all anymore and burst into tears. Falling into Jay's embrace, she felt the pain dissipate with every sob, felt the pressure release as she knew Jay was there by her side, there to protect her and Hugo. Jay wasn't running away. Jay would never run away, not from Erin.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they heard that Jenna had pulled through the surgery, Erin, Hugo and Jay were ordered by both Will and Hank to go home for the night. Jenna would be in recovery for some time and they all needed their rest after the day they'd had. Hank had managed to speak to Jenna as she woke to get any information about the attack that they could use. Hugo had done his best but the young boy got flustered and anxious any time someone tried to talk to him about it. Unable to verbalise his fears and anxieties, Hugo wasn't able to give them much to go on. Mouse had found security camera footage that captured the license plate and the team from Intelligence were running down any lead they could find. Whoever this was hurt a member of their family and they would do whatever it took to bring them down.

Jay insisted on driving the Lindsay's home. He hadn't let either of them out of his sight and Voight wanted him to continue caring for the pair. He had an inkling that there was chemistry between Erin and Jay but that was far from his mind at the moment. All he cared about was keeping his family safe from the scumbag that tried to hurt them. No-one was going to hurt his family and live to see another day.

Walking Erin and Hugo up to their apartment, Jay was prepared to sit in his car outside the building to keep an eye on them. Voight had organized a uniform car to keep watch but Jay would be the extra set of eyes that could make a difference.

"Would you like to come in?" Erin smiled as she turned to Jay

"I don't want to intrude…"

"It's warmer in here than sitting in your car" she laughed. She knew Jay wouldn't leave. She knew he'd sit outside til the men behind this were caught. Erin caught his hand and squeezed it gently "I'd like you to stay"

Making his way into the apartment, Jay took in his surroundings. In the time he'd known Erin, he'd never seen where she lived. If they were to see each other outside of work it was at Molly's or occasionally at his apartment where they didn't quite get to play 'Scrabble'. The apartment was as he'd imagined; modern, earthy tones, very Erin. A welcome difference to his imagination was the clear presence of a child. School reports and notes stuck to the refrigerator, a chore chart on the wall and artwork and school pictures proudly displayed.

"Alright mister, go get your pj's on and I will come in and tuck you in" Erin chuckled as she kissed her son's curls before sending him off to his room. Walking up beside Jay who was looking at the medley of photos of her and Hugo over the years, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thankyou"

"What for?" he asked as his arms fell naturally around her shoulders.

"For today. For everyday" she began. As she took a breath to continue, Jay pressed a soft kiss to her forehead silencing her thoughts. He didn't need to hear an explanation. He would always be there for her, he would do anything for her and now for Hugo. The pair stayed locked in each other's grasp for a few minutes longer before the sound of Hugo brushing his teeth brought them back to reality.

"I should… Make yourself comfortable, help yourself to whatever is in the fridge, I'll be back in a little bit" Erin smiled. Reluctantly letting go of her partner, she made her way into Hugo's room to say goodnight.

Pulling a beer out of the fridge, Jay continued to snoop around Erin's living room. He had already learnt so much about Erin in the space of a day, a little more couldn't hurt. A photo of a young, wiry haired and exhausted looking Erin holding a sweet sleeping baby that could only be Hugo brought a smile to Jay's face. He was just learning about Erin's little boy and the life she'd so skillfully hidden from everyone and seeing photos only made him wish he'd known sooner, that Erin had entrusted him earlier. As he continued around the apartment looking at different photos and ornaments the Lindsay's displayed, he heard humming coming from Hugo's room. Making his way over there, he curiously looked in from the door.

Erin sat beside her son who was on the verge of sleep. Running her hand through his curls, she was doing her best to calm his anxious mind. What that 11 year old had been through today was more than any child should ever have to experience. Erin couldn't even think about where to begin when it came to getting her son through this. She was just taking each moment as it came hoping she could do what was best for her son.

Noticing Jay leaning on the doorframe, Erin moved to stand from her son's bed. Hugo whimpered softly and held on tight to her leg. He didn't want her to go just yet. Most nights, Erin would sit with him til he was almost asleep but tonight Hugo just needed his Mom until he was asleep. His mind reeled with everything that had happened and having the comfort of his mother calmed him.

"Sorry" Erin mouthed to Jay as settled back with her son. Shaking his head, he knew Erin was doing what she needed to do and he was content watching their interaction. Jay was seeing a softer side to his partner where the caring nature she brought to her work stemmed from. He was falling more and more in love with her with every new revelation.

Jay left the mother and son and made himself comfortable on the couch. They needed that time together and he didn't want to invade. Erin had already revealed so much to him in a few short hours, and with the events of the day, it was a lot to take in. They all needed their down time to process the present and think about the future.

Emerging half an hour or so later, Erin was so thankful for the presence of Jay on her couch watching a basketball game on replay. She wouldn't have coped if she was left alone with her thoughts that night. She had almost lost her son and cousin and she couldn't be isolated with thoughts of 'what if' or worse, revenge. Collapsing down on the couch, Erin took Jay's beer and downed the remaining few gulps. She'd love something stronger but she never got to that when she had Hugo.

"Who's winning?"

"It's a college game so LSU… I think" he chuckled. He hadn't been paying too much attention to the game. He too had been thinking a lot about what had happened as well as what it meant for he and Erin. "Everything okay with Hugo?"

"Okay as it can be I guess"

"He's a strong kid, he was pretty heroic today from what Brett and Chilli told me"

Erin smiled weakly "Yeah, it'll take some time"

No doubt Jay had seen that Hugo was a special kid. It was obvious that he wasn't like other boys his age and it was a contributing factor to why Erin and Hank had thought it best to keep him secret. Hugo dealt with so much at school with being different and getting bullied, Erin didn't think the 21st district family would bully her son but they would overwhelm him. She needed to give Jay a bit more of an insight into Hugo.

"When Hank and Camille took me in I was still drinking even though I was pregnant. I'd had barely any checkups and no idea how to take care of myself as a pregnant woman. I was fifteen" Erin started to explain as she relaxed easily into Jay's side. "My mom was a junkie and my Dad was in jail, there wasn't anyone but my friend Annie and even she was only 17. I was stupid, I didn't know what I was doing would hurt Hugo until I met Camille. She cared for me, got me sober and the medical care I needed. Hugo was born with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. There's a lot that stems from that, physical disabilities, learning difficulties, but Hugo is lucky compared to a lot of kids born with it. He has verbal apraxia; he has trouble speaking so he doesn't say too much as you might have noticed, and he has trouble at school; he's in the 5th grade doing 3rd grade work. I have spent every day since Hugo was born trying to give him the best life I could. If I hadn't been so stupid…"

"He would still be the brave, loving and protective kid that he is now" Jay smiled down at Erin. FAS or not, Hugo was still Erin's son and still how she brought him up to be; courageous and protective. Guilt consumed Erin, she blamed herself for every obstacle her son had to face in life. Despite any disadvantage he may face, Hugo was a strong and creative child that had a Mom who loved him more than anything in this world.

Erin was in disbelief at how accepting Jay was of her past. She had feared the worst in the past, thinking Jay would cut her out of his life. She worried that her relationship with Jay would be ruined once he found out she'd kept such an important part of her life from him. His love and acceptance of all this left her speechless.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as the college basketball game continued to play on TV. There was no need for more explanation or discussion for tonight. Erin was exhausted and she barely saw the next basket before she was asleep on Jay's chest.

Jay flicked through the TV channels once the LSU game was over until he found a replay of the Blackhawks game from the night before. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. Erin's shallow, sleeping breaths kept his thoughts from straying. As the Blackhawks skated onto the ice after half-time, Jay noticed the light in Hugo's room flick on and off. Peering over, making sure not to move Erin he saw Hugo walking over rubbing his eyes.

"Can't sleep bud?" Jay asked as the 11 year old as he came around the coffee table. Hugo shook his head and sat down beside Jay on the couch. "A Blackhawks fan?"

Hugo nodded.

"Me too" Jay smiled. He and Hugo sat back and watched the game together until they both drifted off to sleep sometime before the final buzzer.

xxx

Erin began to stir as the light coming through the window caught her eyes. It took her a second to remember she had been sleeping on the couch and whose strong arms were holding her gently. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest as it slowly rose and fell with each breath. Looking down she was surprised to see her son's Star Wars sock clad feet sprawled over Jay's lap. Both with their heads cocked to one side and mouths slightly open, it was like they had planned to sleep in the same awkward position. Erin couldn't help but smile. After a day that almost tore her heart out, to wake up to this was just what she needed to push through the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Erin didn't like this. She didn't want to walk through those doors but it was now or never. The strength she needed to do this was standing either side of her. Two of the most important men in her life were the only reason she was going to get through the day.

"Are you okay, Erin?" Jay asked as he took his partner's hand. Squeezing it gently, he tried to still her trembles. He knew that walking into the district with the knowledge of Hugo running the rumour mill would be hard for Erin. News spread like old women gossiping over cocktails at the 21st district.

Nodding weakly, Erin returned the sentiment before releasing his hand. There was enough going around the district without news of Erin and Jay's budding relationship blowing up before they were ready. Erin took Hugo's hand as the trio made their way up the stairs and into the district. As they passed over the threshold, Erin could sense the whispers and side looks. All she wanted to do was get Hugo upstairs before someone like Platt stopped them. Jay placed his hand at the small of Erin's and guided the Lindsay's toward the stairs. Just as Erin placed her hand on the sensor a voice rang out across the foyer stopping them just before they reached the haven of the Intelligence office.

"Hey Halstead, Lindsay" Kim called out with her usual bright smile as she jogged across the foyer and up the few steps to the trio "And mini Lindsay" she chuckled.

"Burgess this is Hugo"

"It's real nice to meet you buddy"

Hugo looked up as the unfamiliar street cop came toward them and gave her his best 'please don't realise this is forced' smile. He was getting used to putting on a pretty genuine looking façade. Something he might have to do a lot today, he was doing it all for his Mom. She'd asked him to come into the district to help find the men who shot Jenna and he wanted to help as best he could.

"We really should get up to Intelligence" Jay insisted as he scanned his hand and opened the door.

"Right" Kim smiled "Uhm, I just wanted to say that if you need anything Erin, just call me. Happy to help"

"Thanks Burgess" Erin smiled as she ushered Hugo through the door behind Jay and eventually followed herself. She was thankful for the few like Burgess who took the news of Hugo in her stride and didn't make a spectacle. If they stayed by the door much longer Platt would be sure to cause a scene, physically swatting any cop passing her that was staring up at Erin and Hugo.

As they walked into the squad room, Erin didn't know what to expect from their team. Hank had taken the liberty of telling Antonio, Adam, Alvin, Kevin and Mouse who Hugo was and a very brief of their past which was relevant to the case. If they wanted more information, they needed to talk to Erin. Jay made a break for his desk leaving Erin at the top of the steps standing behind her son. She pulled his headphones down to around his neck before resting her hands on his shoulders.

"You always wanted to see where I worked" she chuckled to him as the unit noticed the pair standing there "Guys, this is Hugo. Hugo this is Antonio, Alvin, Ruszeck, Attwater and Mouse"

Each of the boys smiled or waved at the sound of their names, keeping their distance from the pair. They were instructed to let Hugo and Erin come to them rather than them overwhelming the mother and son.

"M…M…Mouse?" Hugo stuttered a little confused with the name.

"Long story kid" Jay called out with a laugh as he threw a ball of scrap paper at his old friend. The tale behind Mouse's nickname was more of an inside joke that just stuck when the boys were in the Rangers. It ended up suiting the hacker turned tech analyst who could weasel information in and out of just about anywhere.

"Don't you all have work to do?" Hank grunted as he made his way through the squad passing all of his team. Pulling his grandson into a hug, he ruffled the 11 year old's curls with a soft laugh. He didn't like that Hugo was now exposed especially with any leads on the case starting to point toward Hank. It seemed to be a revenge attack and he worried that his family could still be in danger. Ushering them toward his office, Hank wanted to catch Erin up on the investigation.

xxx

Much to Erin's dismay, Hank wanted to try to get a statement from Hugo about what happened the day before. He could be holding onto vital information that could help in the investigation. The 11 year old wanted to help but he was getting more and more frustrated with himself. He just couldn't put the words together in a way that would help. Hank too was getting frustrated but not at Hugo, more so at his inability to help his grandson. This was new for them both and the detective was at a loss.

"Do you mind if I talk to him?" Jay asked as he stood beside Erin outside of the victim's interview room. She had been watching Hank try to get through to Hugo with no avail. Jay too had been keeping an eye on them as he chased electronic leads with Mouse. He made it known he'd rather stay close than be out on the streets. The whole district was out there looking for these guys, he was of better use in the squad room.

"Jay…" Erin sighed. She didn't believe Jay could do much more than Hank despite the clear connection he and Hugo seemed to develop almost instantly.

"I noticed this morning that you were doing basic sign language with Hugo. Has he been learning ASL?"

"He's been learning at school, he's far more advanced than Voight or I. We're learning but it's taking time. He gets irritated with us which hasn't helped us pick it up any easier" Erin nodded. They had been lucky that Hugo's teacher and teacher's aide were able to help him develop his ASL. There was a deaf little girl in the grade below that they worked with together with Hugo which made the learning process a lot easier. For Hank and Erin, it was a rockier road. They had started with basics like breakfast and some of his chores but it was hard for them to develop their skill as fast as Hugo.

"Please let me try…"

Letting out a deep sigh, Erin was willing to try anything at this point. Knocking on the door and opening it, she gestured for Hank to join her outside. Jay replaced his Sergeant in the seat beside Hugo. The young boy was visibly frustrated and tired already.

"Are you up for a little more talking?" Jay asked verbally as well as through sign language.

As if a light had gone off in his eyes, Hugo sat up from his slumped position at the sight of his hand movements. _'You can sign?'_ Hugo replied.

"I might be a little rusty but I think we'll be ok" the detective chuckled and continued to sign. Hugo didn't need to read his hand movements but sought comfort in Jay's ability to understand him more than most people.

Hugo's recollection of the attack was shaky as any victim's would be following a trauma like this but Jay managed to get a rough description of the man that fired the shot. A tall, white man with greying brown hair and a tattoo of roman numerals on his wrist. It gave the team a lot more to work on than the fuzzy streetcam footage they'd collected from the surrounding area. He wasn't able to tell Jay much more, it all went blank once the shot was fired and he and Jenna had hit the ground. His most vivid memory was putting pressure on Jenna's wound willing the paramedics to get there faster. Jay and Hugo continued to talk despite the many little hiccups in their signing. Neither were perfect and often mixed up words with completely unrelated words which made them laugh. The first laugh he'd ever heard from the young boy was like music to his ears. He was able to relieve some of the pent up anger he'd been holding even if Jay somehow spelt out C-A-T instead of S-U-V sending the young boy into a fit of giggles.

Erin was shocked. She never knew Jay had the one skill that could really get through to her son. Watching their interaction alleviated some of the suffocating pressure she'd been feeling on her shoulders since the attack. Jay hadn't gotten much out of Hugo but what he had been able to communicate was more than anyone else had been able to do. She was in disbelief as Jay exited the interview room leaving Hugo with a smile on his face as he pulled his headphones over his ears.

"What… How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Jay laughed playing dumb just to annoy Erin "On my last tour of Afghanistan we were instructed to aid local allied forces in defensive tactics. A suicide bomber targeted the camp months beforehand and many of the survivors who were closest to the blast suffered severe hearing loss. My commander's son was deaf so he taught us as well as the locals sign language so we could communicate. I haven't done it in years but I still seem to know a bit"

Taking a deep breath, Erin closed the gap between them and pressed a firm kiss to Jay's lips. Ignoring her earlier thoughts of keeping her relationship with Jay out of the gossip cycles, she just needed to thank Jay in the only way she knew was enough. Snaking his hands around Erin's waist, Jay pulled her closer until they needed to separate.

"Thank you Jay" Erin smiled as she rested her head on his chest

"Always"


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the delay, writer's block**

"We've got him" Antonio announced as he raced across the squad room floor and slammed a photo on the investigation board. "Carlos Benito, known associate of Jorje Marquez. He does all the dirty work for the Latin Kings and is the brother of Hector Benito"

"Hector Benito?" Kevin asked too young to know the case of small time drug runner turned CI for Voight many years ago. He also wasn't aware of the bust run by Voight and his gang unit that got Hector killed. Voight quickly explained the case and while it wasn't Hank that pulled the trigger, Carlos saw him as responsible for his brother's death.

"We roll out in 5" Voight ordered as he retreated into his office to holster his gun to his hip and pull on his jacket. This kid was only the beginning, he was determined to bring down the Latin Kings until he had avenged his niece and grandson.

"I'm coming with you" Erin announced as she stood up and pulled on her jacket. She wanted to be the one to slap the cuffs on this guy if he was lucky enough to make it out of there alive. The young detective wouldn't lose any sleep if he was taken out for what he did to her family.

"No" Hank insisted. He was not going to risk his team by having Erin there. She was a great cop but this was way too personal for her and he couldn't lose her. "You're too close, I can't risk it." Erin was hurt that Hank didn't trust her to be out there. She could argue til she was blue in the face but the look on Hank's face spoke volumes. "I need you here with Hugo not out there"

"Hank…"

"No Erin. This guy has already gone after my niece and your son. I cannot have you out there, he will retaliate and you will be his target. No, you're staying put".

Sitting down with a little huff, Erin understood where Hank was coming from but that didn't mean she liked it. She wanted to bring this guy in and spend a few minutes alone down in the cage. Jay placed his hand on Erin's shoulder and leant down to whisper in her ear. Assuring her he would bring the guy in or take him out, Jay needed her to know that keeping her safe was their top priority.

"Jay…" Erin whispered as she caught his hand before he could join the others. Already on their way out the door, the team didn't see the exchange. "Stay safe and don't do anything stupid"

"Me do something stupid? Never" he laughed as he squeezed her hand gently "I have to come back, Hugo and I have plans to throw around a baseball this weekend"

"You do?"

"He's going to teach me to throw a curve ball" Jay chuckled as he pulled on his leather jacket and made his way toward the door.

"You played baseball in high school, you know how to throw a curve ball…" Erin observed as she turned in her chair following Jay with her body.

"Yeah, so?"

"You're a good man Jay Halstead" Erin chuckled as her cheeks blushed pink. In the two days Jay had known her son he had already done so much for him. He had been able to connect with the 11 year old almost instantly and in a way no-one had been able to do before. Erin felt truly blessed to have Jay by her side with her only regret be that she kept Hugo from Jay for so long.

"So I've been told" Jay smirked with a wink as he bounded down the stairs so he could catch up with the team. Jay didn't see the enormity behind his interaction with Hugo over the past couple of days. He was just doing what he could for Erin as best he could. As her partner it was just what he was supposed to do, wasn't it?

Erin looked around the empty squad room and sighed softly. She hated that she wasn't out there backing up her team but she needed to be here. The reason was sitting in the break room. Getting up from her desk, Erin made her way into the break room and slid her son's headphones down to around his neck before pressing a soft kiss to his curls.

"Mom" Hugo groaned as he ruffled his hair in case his Mom had messed it up. Pulling off his headphones, he set them on the table as Erin took a seat beside him. "Where d…did every… t…they go?" he stuttered.

"To catch the man who tried to kidnap you, bud" Erin told him as she took his hand. She explained to him that Grandpa, Jay and the rest of the team were going to arrest the man and he would be charged for what he did to him and Jenna. She left out that the team were raiding a known drug house in order to take down Benito and there would be a gun fight. Benito wouldn't be going quietly.

Erin pulled her son onto her lap and held him close. Hugo was probably too old for all that but Erin didn't care. She needed to have her boy close just to keep the nerves at bay. This take down wasn't going to be easy and she worried for Jay, for Hank and the whole team. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if any of them were injured or worse because of this. Her whole body ached as the minutes ticked past with no word from the Intelligence team. Images of the worst case scenario ran through her mind and she couldn't shake them until she knew her team was safe.

xxx

"Throw him in the cage" Voight barked as Jay pulled Benito out of the car. With blood running down his cheek from a nasty gash above his eye, Benito had his wrists bounded tightly behind his back. Jay pushed him maybe a little too roughly into the cage causing Benito to trip into the bench.

"Oops" Jay chuckled as he slammed the door of the cage shut without bothering to take off Benito's handcuffs. Grumbling and groaning, Benito shouted profanities at the Intelligence team as they passed by the cage and up the stairs ignoring him. Hank wanted him to sit and sweat for a while before he sat down for a little chat with him.

The team made their way upstairs with Antonio doing the honour of telling Erin that the scumbag that went after her family was in custody. Adam, Kevin and Alvin all headed off to their desks to write up their paperwork and tie up any loose ends before the District Attorney came in and made their lives difficult. Before entering the squad room, Hank pulled Jay aside.

"At this point I really don't care what is happening between you and Erin but we all saw that kiss earlier today" Hank began and despite the seriousness of the conversation he needed to have with Jay, he did find the humour in the young detective's obvious nerves. The sweat beads forming on Jay's forehead brought a little bit of joy to Hank's day and he did his best to hold back a smile. "I'd like you take her and Hugo home. I don't want her near this investigation until I have Benito doing life in Cook County"

"She's not going to like that…"

"She doesn't get a choice" he pushed.

Hank needed to know Erin and Hugo were always safe and if that meant Jay had to drag her out of the precinct kicking and screaming then so be it. He couldn't risk them being in harm's way and after the way he had seen Jay care for Erin since they day they were partnered, Hank knew Jay was the right person to protect them. Apprehensive of course, Hank would always worry about someone getting close to not only Erin but Hugo too. It was a natural reaction but he needed to block all of that out when it came to Erin and Jay. They cared for each other, protected each other and he couldn't stand in their way no matter how hard he tried.

"Just be good to them Halstead"

"Always" Jay insisted genuinely. He would be nothing but good to them. They deserved that.

"Or I will bust you down to traffic patrol in Morningside… Or kill you. Your choice" Hank chuckled and slapped Jay's shoulder playfully before walking away.

 **Not a fantastic chap but how cute is Jay?**

 **What would you like to see happen? I would love some of your input**


	7. Chapter 7

The drive back to Erin and Hugo's apartment had been quiet. Erin had been sulking since Hank ordered Jay to take her and Hugo home. If she couldn't rip into Carlos Benito herself then she at least wanted to watch from the observation room. The fact that Hank was sending her home was insulting. She wanted… needed to be a part of this investigation. As Jay pulled up outside their apartment, Erin remained a little dazed, staring out the window.

"This is you guys" he chuckled awkwardly as he nudged Erin. Realising that they were in fact outside their apartment, Erin turned away from the window and gave Jay a weak smile.

"Jay" Hugo began before deciding to sign the rest of his sentence 'stay for dinner?'.

"Only if it's okay with your Mom" he smiled still finding it a little strange to call Erin a Mom.

"Sure" Erin agreed without much thought. She and Jay had barely been apart the past couple days, she wasn't quite sure she was ready for that separation. It wasn't that she was uneasy about Benito, he was under police guard but Jay had become a strength she fed off. She needed the security of Jay beside her until she had recovered from the kidnap attempt on Hugo.

The trio made their way upstairs with Jay and Hugo observing Erin as they went. She was irritable and cranky and looked like she needed a break. Using their secret weapon of being able to talk to each other without Erin knowing, the boys devised a plan. They made their way into the apartment and both boys began ushering Erin toward the bathroom.

"What are you two doing?" Erin sighed "I thought you wanted dinner"

"Hugo and I have it covered" Jay smirked as he took Erin's handbag from her shoulder and slipped off her leather jacket.

"You two are cooking dinner?"

"Yep" Hugo smiled brightly. He was beside himself excited to be able to cook dinner for his Mom to give her the night off.

"You are going to run a bath, light some candles, I'll bring in a glass of wine and you're going to relax" Jay insisted before sending Hugo off to wash up. Pulling the collar of her shirt away from her neck, Jay pressed a soft kiss to her pulse point.

"Jay…"

"You just relax, Hugo and I have dinner taken care of"

"Jay…"

"Go" he laughed as he pushed her gently into the bathroom. Waiting until the door was closed and he could hear the water running, Jay joined Hugo in the kitchen. Jay opened the bottle of wine on the counter and poured a glass while Hugo rummaged through the fridge looking for ingredients for dinner.

"You'll eat all those veggies, bud?" Jay chuckled as Hugo laid out the spinach, peppers, mushrooms, zucchini and onions on the bench. Nodding with a bright smile, Hugo dug his head back into the fridge looking for herbs. Over the years of cooking for one, Jay had developed a talent for being able to put anything into a pasta dish. He couldn't cook much else but he could cook a mean pasta dish.

Jay picked up the glass of wine and made his way into the bathroom. Met with soothing aroma of vanilla, he was pleased Erin was relaxing in the bath. She deserved the time to herself to just relax and loosen all the tension the last couple of days had built. As Jay walked in he found Erin with her knees pulled to her chest hugging them loosely. Jay sat down beside the bath and ran his free hand up and down her back.

"Please tell me you didn't leave my son out there unsupervised with sharp knives or hot pans" Erin sighed softly as she took the wine glass. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the wine as well as Jay's hand across her back.

"He's rinsing veggies and finding pasta in the cupboard. No knives or pans involved" he laughed "He's in safe hands"

"Who knew Jay Halstead would be so good with kids? With my kid…" she chuckled and laid back in the bath taking his hand in hers "How are you so good with him, with all of this? I had a horrible feeling you'd run for the hills"

"Ye of little faith Erin Lindsay"

"Sorry" she smiled weakly "I just expected you and the guys to think I'd betrayed you by keeping this secret. We're meant to trust each other"

"We do trust each other, all of us" Jay insisted "But that trust comes with a level of respect that we can maintain some sort of privacy to our lives away from the precinct. As long as our heads are on the job when they need to be then that is what matters most. If we all knew everyone's secrets we wouldn't last much longer as a team"

"But this was a bigger secret than knowing… I don't know, every time Ruzeck gets laid"

"Which is something that could have remained in the vault" Jay laughed. He liked Adam, he was a great friend and good police but the youngest member of the Intelligence team had a big mouth. No-one needed to know when and how frequently he had sex but Adam wasn't shy to share. And to share with the guys was one thing, but with Erin as well…

"You know what I mean, Hugo is…"

"Hugo is part of the family. Just like Diego, Eva and Lexie, he is family and we do whatever it takes to protect and care for our family" he smiled and leant up to press a kiss to Erin's forehead. "I should go help Hugo with dinner". Standing up, he squeezed her hand for a second before heading back to the kitchen to help Hugo.

Erin watched Jay go and let out a deep breath as the door shut behind him. How she got so lucky to have someone like Jay to support her as much as he did, was beyond her. How she could work with so many great men that took her little family into their stride like they'd known about it along, was baffling to the young mother. She was blessed to have them to care for her and Hugo and to protect them from the likes of Carlos Benito. Erin had experienced one of the most frightening things a mother could imagine and through all that she had Jay and their team by her side. She only wished she'd revealed Hugo to them much sooner.

xxx

"Pasta al a Hugo and Halstead is almost ready" Jay laughed as he drained the cooked pasta and tipped it from the colander back into the pot. The big show he was putting on was making the 11 year old giggle and smile. Given small tasks like stirring the sauce (very carefully) and buttering the dinner rolls, Hugo had felt so included in the whole cooking process. He enjoyed spending time with Jay making this meal for his Mom. It wasn't something he got to do so he was taking full advantage.

"Something smells amazing out here" Erin smiled as she walked into the kitchen looking much more refreshed than she did earlier. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she stole a piece of cucumber out of the salad Hugo was so expertly tossing. Scowling playfully up at his mother, Hugo covered the bowl with a towel so she couldn't get anymore.

Erin wrapped an arm around both Hugo and Jay's waists with a bright smile "Thank you both for spoiling me tonight. I'm a pretty lucky girl"

Smiling, the two boys bumped their fists together in front of Erin and finished with a dramatic explosion. Earning an annoyed sigh from Erin, Jay and Hugo laughed knowing how much she hated the explosion hand. It was the first thing Antonio had taught Hugo while at the precinct and coming from Antonio, it was a symbol of initiation and acceptance.

Dinner that night was the complete opposite to their drive home. Bright, cheerful and full of laughter; Jay, Erin and Hugo were like a family that had spent every night around that dinner table together. Erin insisted on cleaning up once they were done but the boys had that under control as well. They wanted to be able to give Erin the complete night off, something a mother rarely, if ever gets. Unable to help herself, Erin gave Hugo a hand drying the dishes as Jay washed them before putting them away. Doing simple domestic tasks with Hugo and Jay was just as replenishing as the bubble bath and red wine. It was so effortless for them to do something so mundane and it gave Erin that tingling feeling right down to her toes.

As Jay wiped down the bench after the last of the dishes had been put away, he flicked the towel at Erin before hanging it on the oven door. Looking at the time and the yawn Hugo was so desperately trying to hide, he realised it was getting late. Erin sent Hugo off to clean his teeth and put on his pyjamas with the promise that Jay would be in to tuck him in soon.

"I should probably go home after I say goodnight to Hugo" Jay sighed lightly as he happily welcomed Erin to his arms as she leant on his chest. He felt Erin tense at the mention of him leaving.

"Do you have to?"

"Benito is locked away, you and Hugo are safe"

"I know" she nodded and looked up at Jay "I know there's no reason to be anxious but I can't help it. Every time I close my eyes I imagine losing Hugo and it's my worst nightmare. Having you around has brought about a sense of calm in a way. I'm less anxious when I know you're close"

"Then I'll stay" he smiled and held her closer to his chest. "I will need to go home tomorrow, this was the last clean shirt I had in my locker at work"

"You can go tomorrow but for now you have a very happy kid to say goodnight to".

 **Your thoughts?**

 **If you feel so inclined and you're a bit of a dork like me, come say hi on tumblr: onechicago-linstead**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY! This chapter has been half written for months (all the fluffy loveliness) and I just didn't know where to go. Of course I figure out where I might be able to take this just as I go back to uni for the year so amongst class work I will try and keep this going**

"What's wrong Erin?" Jay asked with a husky morning voice. Erin had been running her hand back and forth across his chest for the past half an hour. At first it was soothing but as she brushed past his nipples or toward the waistband of his shorts, it was becoming awkwardly arousing. They were nowhere near that stage in their relationship so he placed his hand over hers, stilling her motions on his chest. With her head resting in the crook of his shoulder, Jay pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Hmmm?" Erin asked still a little dazed.

"What's up?"

"What are we?" she began

"Human, last time I checked" Jay joked earning himself a poke in the side.

"I mean us, our relationship. What is this we are?"

Jay's breath caught in his throat fearing the worst. After the hell Erin went through with the attempted kidnapping of Hugo, Jay wanted to be by her side doing whatever he could for her. Worried that she was going to bring what they had to an end, Jay held his breath. If she wanted to stay friends then Jay would comply despite his feelings for the young mother. Falling head over heels in love with her and her little boy and as much as he'd hate it, Jay would do anything for her.

"What do you want us to be?"

"I'm falling in love with you Jay…" Erin spoke softly as she looked up at Jay. Now it was her turn to hold her breath anxiously waiting to see his reaction. The smile that spread across Jay's face was all the confirmation is needed to know he was feeling the same. "The past couple of days have just confirmed what I think I knew all along" she smiled "You are an incredible man Jay Halstead and I wouldn't have coped with everything if I didn't have you by my side. You have embraced my little family and made both Hugo and I feel so safe. I've always known what a great man you are; you're so patient and generous and… I can see a future with you, if you'll have Hugo and I"

"Well that's lucky. I'm kinda falling in love with you too" Jay chuckled as he leant down and kissed her softly.

"I know this isn't the normal way most relationships begin…"

"I think 'us' began long ago" he laughed and held her close. All his fears seemed irrational now. Maybe as the Lindsay's move past the attack, Erin and Jay can settle into the relationship they've both wanted for a long time. Their little honeymoon period soon came to a close as a knock on the door echoed through the apartment.

"It's too early for visitors" Erin groaned softly as she buried her nose in her boyfriend's chest. Hoping whoever is at the door is just someone passing, neither got up to answer. The knocking soon turned to bashing which spurred both detectives out of bed and to the wall safe where they'd locked up their service weapons. As they made their way out toward the front door, Erin instinctly stepped in front of her son who had come out to see what was happening while Jay went for the door.

Jay let out a deep sigh and lowered his gun once he had looked through the peephole. Opening the door, Jay stepped aside knowing he'd get bowled over anyway.

"Grandpa!" Hugo gasped with a bright smile as Hank barged into the apartment, the anger dissipating at the sight of his grandson.

"Hey buddy" he chuckled before shooting Erin and Jay a stern look. Gravitating toward each other out of pure habit, both were confused by Hank's presence and expression. Looking between each other, they were suitably dressed, they hadn't disobeyed any of Hank's orders… in the last 12 hours at least.

"Why don't you go get dressed while I have a little talk with your Mom and Jay" Hank urged Hugo with a gentle and encouraging push back toward his bedroom. Once the door was closed, Hank whipped around to face his two detectives. "You both better have a good explanation as to why neither of your phones are on. Carlos Benito has escaped custody after stabbing two guards. If he wants to finish what he started then here will be his first stop"

"How did he…?" Erin began before her emotions caught in her throat. Wrapping his arm around Erin's shoulders, Jay could feel the anxiety radiating off her. The man that shot her cousin and tried to abduct her son was back on the streets and it frightened her to her core. Like a bullet to her chest, Erin could barely comprehend the idea of that scum coming near her family again.

"How isn't so much an issue as getting him back behind bars or six feet under, whatever comes first" Voight continued before turning to Jay "Is there somewhere out of Chicago that you may be able to take Erin and Hugo?"

"My grandfather's cabin just outside of Green Bay" Jay nodded following Hank's train of thought. He wanted Erin and Hugo out of Chicago and far from the grasps of Carlos Benito. If Benito had nothing of Hank's to take then he may be easier to track down. He had already bought Jenna a plane ticket to see her sister in New York and made sure Justin kept himself and Olive out of the city. Keeping his family safe was Hank's first and highest priority, second was putting a bullet between Benito's eyes.

"I want you three gone within the hour. Burgess and Roman are downstairs and will see you out of Chicago"

If it were any other day, any other situation, any other case that Hank was pushing her away from then Erin may have put up a fight. Today, she didn't have the capacity to feel anything but bone chilling fear. She never thought she would experience the terror that she felt the day Hugo was almost taken but in that moment those familiar and upsetting emotions were flooding back. As her body began to tremble, Jay's grip only got tighter, stronger and more supportive.

As apprehensive as Hank still was about Erin and Jay's relationship, he needed to rely on Jay to protect his family. Just seeing the way Jay shared the weight of Erin's crumbling form and the determination in his expression to do whatever it took to keep the Lindsay's safe, was all Hank needed to cement his trust. He recognized the way Jay looked at and cared for Erin… It's the way he looked and cared for Camille.

"I don't know how long it will be before Benito is found but until he is I need the three of you out of Chicago. I need you safe" Hank insisted as he took Erin's hands in his own. Stilling her shakes for just a moment, he pulled her into a tight hug. Jay stepped away to make sure Hugo was okay, letting Hank and Erin share this time together. The thought of losing Hugo and Jenna was a heart wrenching hell they shared and needed to work through together. As much as Hank wanted to be the one to get them out of town, he needed to take down Benito so no-one else's family would be in danger.

Leaving them with Mouse's care package of security gadgets, Hank assured Erin that he would do whatever it took to take Benito down and make their city safe again. Erin saw him out before looking for her strength; Hugo and Jay. Seeing them sitting together on Hugo's bed speaking in sign language brought a small smile to Erin's face. Their connection, despite everything that is happening around them, will always bring a little bit of joy to Erin. Taking a seat beside Jay, Erin rested her hand on his knee and squeezed gently.

"I was just telling Hugo that we're going to head up to Green Bay for a while" Jay smiled "We all need a bit of a holiday and it's perfect timing for me to check in on the cabin, dust off the fishing rods, give the canoe a workout" he chuckled nudging Erin gently. He felt the truth was a conversation Erin would like to have with her son so he kept things light hearted so not to worry the 11 year old prematurely.

" _It will be like summer camp"_ Hugo signed with Jay interpreting. They might be best to take some time while they're away to teach Erin a bit more sign language. If anything, it may keep Erin's mind from wandering for a little while.

Hugo insisted on Jay helping him to pack his bag allowing Erin to pack her own in peace. Making quick work of it, Jay later found Erin standing over the sink in her ensuite, the tears threatening to fall. Pulling her to his chest gently, Jay held her tight as she burst into tears. Collapsing completely into her partner, Erin broke down. The pain and fear that had been building since Hank walked in only a short time ago had finally exploded from her chest. She never wanted this for Hugo, she never wanted him to see the side of Chicago she had spent so long keeping hidden from the little boy. Feeling so helpless, she just wanted to leave and never come back. She just wanted to take Jay and Hugo and run away for good.


End file.
